Dino The Chihuahua (Noir)
Dino was raised under his paternal aunt and uncle during the Great Depression. Dino was raised on the belief of good triumphing over evil and supportive of his aunt and uncle's social activism. However, Dino tragically discovered mutilated body of his uncle, in retaliation from one Mobius's businessmen for creating a strike on sweatshops. Despite the death of his uncle by Nazo, it drove Dino's resolve to continue to seek social justice. While helping his aunt at a marshal arts tournement, they came into a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Scarlet. Dino became Duke's partner and explored the dire situation from Mobius's denizens, especially under the threat of Nazo. After Dino mistakenly receives a tip-off meant for Scarlet, the young man ventures to a warehouse where Nazo’s men are unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a cosmic statue – breaks open and releases a horde of cosmic energy. the energy blasts Dino, causing him to pass out and dream of a god. After waking up, Dino discovered to possess cosmic superpowers. Donning a mask, Dino confronted Nazo in his home in order to warn him to give up his hold over the city. However, Dino was shocked to discover Duke, who was revealed to had been blackmailing Nazo with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Dino left Duke. Once returning home, Dino created a costume based on his uncle's World War I-era airman uniform and became a vigilante. Dino later returned to Duke's apartment to force him to help him to bring down Nazo, but only to find the reporter dead. Strengthen with resolve from his aunt and Rouge (Duke's lover), Dino thwarted Nazo's criminal operations. As the Mobius Bugle labeled him negatively in the papers, Dino arrived at the Bugle building to meet Tails over this matter, only to find him shot to death. Though later on, Dino learned that Tails was in fact imposed by ghost and the real Tails was imprisoned by Nazo. This leads Dino to Nazo's location where he kills Mephiles, who was responsible for killing Dino's uncle, to stop him from murdering Dino's Aunt. Despite saving his aunt, She criticized him for killing Mphiles as he could stop him with his powers and preach Dino that killing people would make less of what make them Mobian. Dino later tracks to Nazo's "torture house" and find the mob boss and his Enforcers holding Rouge and Tails captive. It is discovered that the Nazo had planned murdering Duke, him finding the reporter's information on Nazo, which was kept by Rouge, and eliminating every witness. Also, the fact that Nazo was responsible for killing Ghost after he saw him, disguised as Tails, murdering Duke. Dino intervened, subdued the Enforcers and rescued Tails. Dino chased Nazo, whom held Rouge hostage, and cornered him. Dino had the chance to kill Nazo, but morally decided not to. The mob boss is then killed by Mecha sonic. Months after Nazo's demise, Dino investigated a new, dangerous mob boss known as the Crime Master. During his investigation, Dino became infatuated with Rouge, though his lover didn't share her whole love for him as they lived different lives. Peter later interviewed Dr. Eggman with his fellow news writer and friend Robbie the racoon, who had strongly suspected and tried to convinced Dino that there was something very sinister about the doctor. Though Dino didn't take Robbie's suspicions too serious, he came to learn that many minorities were being abducted by the Crime Master and was shocked to learn that Robbie was also abducted. After coming into his first conflict with the Crime Master, Dino was brutally assaulted by the Crime Master's adjutant Chaos until he was saved by Federal Agent Pantera. Dino teamed up with Pantera in stopping the Crime Master, and deduced Dr. Eggman was involved in the kidnappings. Dino traveled to Eggman's laboratory on a Island and was shocked to discovered that the doctor was aligned with the Mobian Nazi-sympathetic organization the Friends of New Germany, and had been experimenting Mobian minorities to transform them into mindless slaves. Dino freed the prisoners, but was too late and found Robbie already lobotomized. He came into a second confrontation with the Crime Master when he held Robbie hostage before Pantera's agents arrived on the island. After taking Robbie to safety and learning that the Crime Master had claimed murdering Rouge, as she was with her lover, Dino witnessed the mob boss get mercilessly killed by Eggman. Following this Dino attempted to strangle Eggman for his crimes and what he'd done to his friend until being stopped by Pantera. After returning to Mobius, Dino went back to Rouge's apartment, having learned from Pantera that she was alive, and finding her bodyguard, who informed him that Rouge was recovering from her injuries and that she doesn't want to see Dino ever again, blaming him for her injuries from the Crime Master after the mobster discovered her secret infatuation with the vigilante. Personality Dino is more serious in this timeline than what he is in the other ones. He's very ruthless and will not think twice about kill anyone. he fights hardcore ,and he gets angry very easily. He only uses his powers when needs them. Theme Category:Males Category:Chihuahuas